Marigold
'Miss Marigold Gregson'3 is the daughter of Edith Crawley and the late Michael Gregson and their only child. She is the third grandchild and second granddaughter of Robert and Cora Crawley, and therefore the third great-grandchild and second great-granddaughter of Violet Crawley and Martha Levinson. She has two aunts, Mary Crawley and the late Sybil Branson, and two uncles, Tom Branson and the late Matthew Crawley. Sybbie Branson and George Crawley are her elder cousins. Biography Late 1922- early 1923 She was born in Geneva, Switzerland, and given up for adoption to Mr and Mrs Schroeder after her mother suckled her. Before she was born, her mother had first considered having an abortion (because she feared becoming an outcast for having an illegitimate child, Michael having mysteriously vanished without a trace) but backed out at the last minute. She then considered giving her to a local farmer, Timothy Drewe, after she was born, so that she could be near her child without giving her away. But Edith's aunt Rosamund Painswick decided it best to take her abroad to keep Edith's reputation safe. But after returning, Edith was troubled at having to give up her child. Rosamund insisted that the child was no longer hers, and Violet hurt Edith more by calling the child "it" instead of "she" and joking about Edith's "French" - the cover story of her travels being to improve her French. But Edith, fearing even more that she would never see Michael again, and knowing he gave her power of attorney, felt obliged to give at least half to her daughter should Michael indeed be proven dead. Ultimately, Edith decided to go back and reclaim her daughter, and have her grow up on Drewe's farm. Drewe himself discovered her secret, but sympathetic to Lady Edith, agreed to keep it for her and raise her daughter. 1924 Edith repeatedly visited Yew Tree Farm to see her daughter, arousing the suspicions of Drewe's wife. Drewe revealed to Edith he knew her secret but would never reveal it, and approved of Edith wanting to love her child. He decided to name Edith as Marigold's godmother so she could continue to see her daughter, despite the fact that Margie's sister was named her godmother at Marigold's christening. Margie (who views herself, her husband and children as Marigold's family) becomes very protective of Marigold against Edith, feeling that Edith views Marigold like a doll, and later angrily tells her husband that Marigold is their child and that Edith cannot have her. When Rosamund and Violet learn Edith brought Marigold back, they insist on having her taken out of England again, possibly to a boarding school in France. But when Edith receives confirmation that Michael has been long dead, she decides she cannot stay in Downton and be happy. She goes to Yew Tree Farm and explains to Mrs Drewe that she is indeed Marigold's mother, proving so with a copy of Marigold's birth certificate (she had signed it with her real name instead of a false one as her aunt had wished in case she needed proof she was Marigold's mother). Although Mrs Drewe does not believe her at first, she does relent and lets Edith take her daughter and her teddy bear (Mrs Drewe says Marigold won't sleep without it). Edith finally leaves in the hope that she can begin a new life and finally find happiness with Marigold. Back at Downton, Cora learns from Mrs Drewe that she has a third grandchild, and is furious with Rosamund and Violet for never telling her the truth. When Rosamund and Cora find Edith at work, Marigold is still at the hotel, where according to Edith they can arrange for a babysitter when necessary. Edith had considered taking Marigold to America, dropping her title and inventing a dead husband. But she chose not to because she would prefer Marigold grew up English, and does not wish for the magazine business she inherited from Gregson to crumble. Though she considered passing Marigold off as her orphaned godchild, Cora, who had wished to see Marigold, instead suggests the Drewes claim they cannot afford to keep her anymore and so have Edith adopt her. Rosamund objects, but Cora puts her plan into motion. They take Marigold back to Downton, where Mr Drewe meets them and briefly takes her so that the cover will work. Anna and Mary are there at the station. While Mary does not figure it out, Anna notices Mr Drewe with the child. She tells Mrs Hughes, but Mrs Hughes insists they should not speculate, noting all they should care about is that the child is "safe" and "loved". Mary and Robert object to Edith's announcement at adopting Marigold, but Robert agrees when Cora insists they offer "little Marigold" a home in the Downton nursery. Robert later admits to Cora he agrees with her that she is a dear, but feels there is something about her that he cannot understand, like a moment of deja vu. When he realizes after the unveiling of the village war memorial that she reminds him of Michael Gregson, he guesses the truth and confirms it with Cora. He agrees to keep the secret at her request, and believes he will learn to love his granddaughter. Notes *So far, the only members of the Crawley family who know of Marigold's exact relationship with Edith are Edith herself, her great-aunt Rosamund, grandmother Cora, grandfather Robert and great-grandmother Violet. *Marigold is the only member of her generation in the Crawley family not born in England. *Marigold is the second child born out of wedlock on the show, the first being Charlie Parks. * It is possible while living with the Drewe family (given that they had her christened) she was christened Marigold Drewe. It is also possible that now she is living with Edith she might have been renamed "Marigold Crawley" or still bears the last name Drewe. But she is also listed at tvtropes.org as "Miss Marigold Gregson".3 * 4.9 (early summer 1923) opens with Ivy saying that Edith just came back from 8 months away in Switzerland. She nursed her for a few months so that puts her birth around January/February 1923, perhaps December 1922. ** However, Rosamund says - in 5.05 - that she spent "10 months" of her life making sure the baby came safely. Possibly, Rosamund may have been counting the weeks or so that she knew that Edith was pregnant and then the many months that proceed it in Geneva with Edith during her pregnancy. Or better yet, Edith and Rosamund may have spent a month or two in Switzerland after Marigold was born as Edith is already two months pregnant (having been told mid-June and trip announcement in August) when they announce that they would to leave to go aboard to Switzerland to study French. Appearances External Links #Granny's Past and a Baby Bates? Downton Abbey Season 5 Scoop: By TV Guide. Posted Jul. 23, 2014 @ 12:05 am, Page 1 #Downton Abbey’ Season 5 SPOILERS: Twins Cast To Play Edith’s Baby Daughter; Filming Begins With New Cast Members at Fashion N Style # Downton Abbey The Crawley Family at TV Tropes References Category:The Middle Category:Characters Category:Crawley family members Category:Gregson family members Category:New Generation